Os dias de Alvo Dumbledore
by Ariana M
Summary: Uma FanFic descrevendo a rotina do guru da magia e a mudança que ela sofreu. Com uma sugestão AD/MM?


Sem fins lucrativos e nada do que está relatado me pertence.

Feita enquanto estava de molho.

* * *

O grande bruxo da era, Alvo Dumbledore, surgia dentro da lareira de seu escritório em meio a chamas verdes e agitadas. Saindo daquele espaço apertado sem dar tempo para que o fogo apagar de todo, o senhor caminhou em passadas calmas sobre o assoalho. Parando alguns passos depois, ele abanou as vestes para retirar a fuligem, batendo e sacudindo o tecido azul claro brilhante que fazia par com os calçados simples de mesma cor. Agora imundos, o diretor deu-os uma limpada com magia já que aquela era uma parte de sua vestimenta não tão simples de limpar com suas próprias mãos. Abanando logo os cabelos e a barba longas e brancas, rumou para sua mesa de trabalho um pouco mais a frente.

Dumbledore havia acabado de sair do Ministério da Magia, onde também atuava, estando um pouco gasto pela extensa reunião que havia tido com outros membros do Ministério. Sobre o tampo retangular da mesa escura pousou a papelada que trouxera com grande cuidado. Olhou para o poleiro dourado, mas encontrou-o vazio como previsto. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro. A fênix sempre o animava e precisava disso para esquecer um pouco da fadiga. Olhou para o relógio e sorriu de canto. Bem, faltava pouco para o retorno da ave.

Sentou-se e continuou a trabalhar. Por horas.

Apesar de resistindo, não tinha condições de permanecer sentado por um longo período de tempo - algo que nem pessoas mais jovens deveriam fazer. Sempre que sentia os músculos endurecendo ou a coluna dolorida, parava o que fazia e caminhava um pouco dentro da sala circular, olhando isso, ajeitando aquilo, entretendo-se com a carinhosa Fawkes assim que ela voltou ou mesmo jogando um pouco de água sobre o rosto envelhecido. Não perdia mais do que cinco minutos com aquele pequeno ritual. Logo que terminava, ora, lá ia devolta aos documentos e planejamentos diversos. Cumpria o horário de refeições sem grandes problemas, atendia uns poucos alunos e continuava nos papéis. Voltava ao Ministério caso necessário, dava uma folheada no Profeta Diário assim que era lhe permitido fazê-lo e voltava aos papéis.

Os dias eram quase sempre assim para Alvo Dumbledore e o senhor agradecia constantemente por haver gotas de limão e outros de seus doces prediletos por perto. É bem verdade que estava acostumado com aquela rotina há anos, mas um pouco de açúcar sempre ajudava nos dias mais complicados.

A noite vinha e Dumbledore só havia visto o céu graças a obrigação que impunha a si mesmo de sempre caminhar alguns minutos às margens do Lago Negro, tanto pela sua saúde quanto para que pudesse ver os seus queridos alunos. Heh, ainda podia se dar ao luxo.

Algumas vezes tinha de virar a noite analisando, escrevendo, carimbando, assinando, planejando. Nas noites em que isso não era necessário e se encontrava disposto, Dumbledore gostava de jogar. O quê? Qualquer coisa. Fosse com ele mesmo, com Fawkes ou com um dos professores. Raramente recebia dois ou mais para aquela finalidade.

Quem mais visitava aquela sala era McGonagall. Não apenas por seu cargo de vice diretora, mas também por ser surpreendente e conseguir lidar com seus deveres, na maior parte dos dias, a tempo para uma boa partida de xadrez durante a noite. Aquele era o jogo favorito dos dois, tanto por exercitar o raciocínio quanto por ser relaxante. Além disso era um desafio. Os dois eram muito bons. Na vitória ou na derrota Dumbledore sempre expressava um sorriso, mas a professora de Transfiguração fazia uma expressão mais ranzinza. Era divertido de se ver, mas decididamente era arriscado de se brincar com. Claro, ela admitia a derrota com maturidade, mas isso não queria dizer que gostava. O diretor sempre sabia quando parar com seus comentários tipicamente brincalhões.

Finalmente estava muito tarde e tinham que se despedir. Era típico: sempre que fechava a porta atrás de si imediatamente McGonagall assumia a forma animaga. Preocupava-se em não acordar a nenhum habitante do castelo enquanto ia aos seus aposentos e aquela era, também, a melhor forma de se pegar alunos que resolvessem aprontar na calada da noite. Enquanto isso Dumbledore rumava ao seu próprio quarto e preparava-se para dormir.

Quando finalmente deitava sobre a cama, cobrindo-se com os mais finos lençóis vermelhos e brancos, descansando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio, normalmente dormia na hora. Preferia assim. Quando isso não acontecia, toda a culpa vinha à tona. Lembrava-se de tudo de ruim que fizera, das coisas boas que deveria ter feito, das consequências que lhe consumavam a alma 'inda naqueles dias. Suas mágoas, seus constrangimentos, seus arrependimentos, a dor. Tudo o que estava no seu coração vinha à tona num aperto tal que derramava lágrimas amargas, as quais molhavam os cabelos alvos e o travesseiro. Eram noites em que não conseguia dormir.

Aquela era uma dessas noites. Fawkes, sensível e atento, conhecedor da personalidade do dono ainda que fosse desprovido de entendimento, ouviu os gemidos muito baixos de tristeza. Geralmente não podia fazer muita coisa além de surgir ao lado do velho bruxo e lhe fazer companhia. No entanto sentia que daquela vez poderia fazer diferente. Desapareceu logo em chamas laranja avermelhadas assim como suas penas mui brilhantes. Pouco depois ouviu-se batidas delicadas na porta do escritório.

No começo Dumbledore não ouviu, depois não teve certeza de o que ouvia era real e não mais um delírio, até que saiu da cama secando as lágrimas e colocando os óculos apressadamente, torcendo para não ter deixado sua visita noturna esperando por tanto tempo quanto imaginava, as batidas se repetindo. Vestiu o roupão púrpura enquanto descia as escadas e finalmente esteve próximo das portas de entrada o suficiente para abrí-las. Ficou muito surpreso ao ver uma mulher alta e de roupão de tartãn frente a ele, com uma expressão séria pincelada por uma preocupação que somente alguém íntimo ou suficientemente sensível poderia notar.

- O que faz aqui a esta hora da noite, Minerva? - ele questionou após o choque inicial.

Sem desviar os olhos azuis escuros dos mais claros, Minerva McGonagall apenas ergueu uma longa pena dourada que tinha em mãos. As grossas sobrancelhas brancas ergueram-se suavemente e ainda mais surpreso, virando-se para verificar o poleiro de Fawkes. As chamas rugiam baixinho enquanto o pássaro chegava e este lhe deu um olhar delicado quando elas finalmente cessaram. Dumbledore retribuiu com uma mirada gentil por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua e se voltou para a professora que ainda lhe aguardava imóvel.

- Eu sinto muito, minha cara - começou -, mas nem mesmo eu compreendo o porquê de Fawkes acordá-la tão tarde da noite.

Ele estava mentindo e, ah, mentindo feio. O que havia esquecido era que McGonagall podia ser considerada quase uma especialista em mentiras graças aos muitos anos ensinando. Ela, porém, sabia que em alguns momentos era melhor não insistir com o amigo. Sobre as luzes fracas da sala que conseguiam alcançar aquele rosto, notou-o manchado. Tinha ideia do que motivara Fawkes a pertubar seu sono, algo que nunca fizera. Mesmo assim, estava com dificuldades em o que fazer.

Fawkes deu um pio longo mais ao fundo da sala. Estava protestando o que o dono havia dito ou era só impressão?

- Eu imaginava que Fawkes fosse um pássaro bem treinado. - a professora respondeu sem dúvida na voz apesar do que tinha dito.

Dumbledore lançou uma olhada para o lado sem perder o sorrisinho. Já era de se esperar. Não estava funcionando. Ela tinha certeza de que Fawkes não era bobo para acordar alguém por nada.

O diretor ouviu um suspiro que atraiu sua atenção. De cabeça baixa e arrumando os óculos quadrados sobre o nariz fino, McGonagall foi dizendo:

- Se foi realmente nada, então partirei aos meus aposentos.

Uma brecha! Isso era ótimo, mas... o velho bruxo não sabia bem o que desejava: ficar sozinho ou ficar com ela. Já há muito tempo seu peito ficava mais leve ao lado da severa McGonagall, o terror dos alunos novatos. E daquela vez não era diferente. Por alguma razão - talvez a convivência, talvez a confiança - sentia-se tão melhor quando ela lhe fazia companhia... Entretanto, não queria envolvê-la em suas lamúrias; certamente aquilo seria algo incômodo para a bruxa. Pensou rápido.

- Eu... não estou conseguindo dormir.

Bem, aquilo não era uma mentira, certo? Ele realmente não estava conseguindo dormir e algo lhe dizia que não repousaria tão logo, a não ser que aquela noite mudasse por alguma razão.

Um momento sem reação. McGonagall sabia que aquilo não era tudo, mas limitou-se a observá-lo por alguns momentos, depois fechou os olhos e os virou fingindo a típica impaciência.

- Certo, então. O que você acha melhor para esta situação?

Os olhos azuis cintilantes ficaram inocentes.

- Um novo jogo de xadrez?

A professora soltou um murmurinho e transmitiu um olhar desdenhoso com o queixo suavemente erguido.

- Uma revanche?

- Talvez. - sugeriu, dando-se de ombros sem perder muito o olhar.

- Pois muito bem, _diretor_.

Com isso foi dada gentilmente passagem à senhora, que logo entrou silenciosamente. O tempo voou e quando finalmente acharam que bastava de jogar, desejaram boa noite um para o outro e voltaram aos respectivos aposentos. Quando deitou posteriormente, quase vendo pecinhas imaginárias de xadrez diante de seus olhos, Dumbledore estava bem mais relaxado, tranquilo. O sono estava mais pesado e a companhia de até então fora bem vinda. Sem ter certeza da razão de tudo, adormeceu rapidamente em sono profundo e restaurador.

Daquele dia em diante, sempre que agoniava muito durante a noite Fawkes chamava à Minerva para distraí-lo de sua linha de pensamentos e o trazer paz.


End file.
